Let it Go
by dObsessions
Summary: Princess Elsa of Arendelle is depressed and lonely, because her little sister Anna has all the attention. When Jack Frost visits her, he leaves Elsa a gift that changes her life forever. Pre-movie.
1. The gift

**I had this story written out a month before Frozen came out, and after I saw it, I made some changes to this story so the it made more sense when compared to the movie. This is my take on as to how Elsa gets her powers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or ROTG**

* * *

6 year old Elsa sighed, twirling her long, straight brown hair around her index finger in boredom. She watched as her parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, play with Anna, Elsa's baby sister who was no older than 10 months. Unlike Elsa, Anna had curly auburn hair that twisted around her face. Her bright teal eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement, and Elsa's emerald eyes shone with wonder.

Another thing that set them apart was the fact that Anna had attention, and lots of it. For almost the past year, Anna had been pampered and given attention while Elsa had been taking care of herself with the help of a few maids, who clearly wished to care for Anna. Elsa wanted to, too. She was the big sister, after all! _She_ deserved to do at least _something_ rather than sit around and watch as Anna's grip on a chair loosened and fall on her bum.

"Can I do something to help, Daddy?" She asked eagerly, hoping her father would finally let her doing something with Anna.

But her father shook his head. "Not now, Elsa. Why don't you go read in your room?" He answered his neglected daughter, exasperated.

Her face fell. "Yes, sir." As Elsa left the room, she hung her head as Anna was praised once more for taking two steps, of course with the help of the chair.

When she got to her room, she flung herself onto her bed. Trying to cry herself to sleep, Elsa didn't bother to close the doors opening to her balcony. The cool wind somewhat brought comfort to her, as if it were a part of her. Unbeknownst to her, a figure flew into her room, literally. The figure held a shepherd's staff and watched her with sympathy in his icy blue eyes that were bluer than Anna's. The North Wind toyed with his silver hair of Jack Frost as he walked over to close the doors. They slammed with a loud bang, startling Elsa as she looked to see what happened. Jack mentally cursed himself when she turned to the doors. When she saw him, her eyes widened in fear and curiosity.

"Who are you?" She asked, also surprised by his appearance. Jack gripped his staff harder, and he wore a white cotton shirt hidden partially by a brown cloak. His pants were cut at the ankles and had a sort of ribbon wrap around the legs up to his knees. What startled her the most was the fact he was barefoot. In negative degree weather.

Jack was also surprised. "You... You can _see_ me?" He stared at Elsa, dumbfounded. Elsa could see him! He gave a cry of delight. She could see him! He jumped into the air, doing somersaults, much to Elsa's surprise. "Sorry. I'm Jack Frost." He introduced himself. "And you are...?"

"You can_ fly? _Wait, your _the _Jack Frost? You make it snow? Is it true you nip at noses?" Elsa bombarded him with questions, completely ignoring his own.

Jack laughed. "Yes, yes, yes, and no."

"Wow! Oh, I'm Elsa."

Jack faked surprise. "Elsa? As in Princess Elsa of Arendelle? Your Highness!" He bent down on one knee and pretended to kiss her hand, making her giggle. "Please accept the apology of a lonely Winter Spirit. I didn't intend to wake you up."

"Oh, I wasn't sleeping. I was... sad. My baby sister gets all the attention and I just sit on the sidelines. my parents forgot my 6th birthday yesterday! I just wish I could be different and special, like Anna!" She sniffed.

Jack sat in the air and thought for a minute. He knew something he could do, but it would take a lot of energy and power out of him. But, if it would make Elsa happy, he would do it.

"Elsa? What if I gave you a birthday present? From me? I know you might not want one from me, but..."

"What would it be?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled and opened his palm, snowflakes flying out of it. Elsa gasped and looked him in the eye. "Powers?" She breathed. Jack nodded. A large snowball formed effortlessly in his palm. Then he grew serious.

"Look, this will probably hurt a little bit. And it definitely will take a lot of energy out of you. You ready?" He frosted the snowball over.

Elsa nodded eagerly. Eager to get her powers. Leave a life behind; start over. No more pain and neglect. She was ready to _Let it go. _The look of excitement on her face reminded Jack of somebody in Burgess back when he became Jack Frost, almost 80 years ago, but who? Shrugging it off, he Told her to take a deep breath. "Here goes..."

Jack pushed the ball into her chest and held it there. Staff in hand, he aimed it at her heart, a strong ice blast running to its target. The hand on her chest frosted the area over, and the new pain in her lungs made Elsa gasp for air. She paled instantly. Then it was over. She he dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Jack's energy had been sucked up, too, but used what he had to carry Elsa to her bed.

"Is it over?" She asked weakly, looking up at him with dull green eyes.

Jack smiled. "It's over. Just rest right now. It'll start soon." Just as he said that, Elsa saw the hair laying over her shoulders turn a platinum blonde.

**I was going to make this a one-shot, but it would be too long. So now this is a two-shot. Was it good? Too long? Tell me in a review! And I like flames... Fire makes s' mores!XD**


	2. The change

**I'm back with chapter 2! This is the other half to LIG, and the last chapter. Hope the other chapter wasn't too short or rushed- I'm new at this! Also, I'm updating from an iPhone 5, so I'm sorry for any grammatical/punctuational/capitalization errors. Or any errors in general. **

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful films which I am borrowing are not in my possession much longer. In other words, I don't own anything except my... Yeah, I own nothin. **

* * *

Elsa watched as her long locks changed color with wide eyes, which, unbeknownst to her, were slowly turning the blue of Jack's eyes.

"Jack? What's happening to me?" She asked fearfully.

"Side effects of getting to be a Snow Queen: you have to look like you belong with snow. You kinda look like a little girl me now!" He replied with a grin.

"Can I see my mirror?" she pointed to her dresser, where a hand mirror lay on top. Jack flew over to grab it and handed it to Elsa. Elsa stared into it as her eyes stopped changing color and settled as a icy blue. She gasped. "Wow. It's so pretty! I like it! But, how are we going to tell my parents? They'll probably freak out."

"I don't know. You'll have to come up with a way to tell them. How do you feel?" Came his reply.

"Energized, actually. can I try?" She asked

Jack knew what she meant. "Sure. Just concentrate on what you want to do."

Elsa closed her eyes and imagined a dress made of snow and ice. Thinking really hard about the image, she heard Jack gasp. She opened her eyes and looked down. Standing up out of bed, she swished her newly conjured dress of ice. It was a pink frosted nightgown with a lacy snow cape in trail. Smiling, she ran over to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you."

Before Jack could say anything, the doors opened, revealing the King and Queen. They looked at their eldest daughter and gasped at her appearance.

"Elsa? What happened? You look... Different!" The Queen exclaimed. Then she saw Jack. "What did you do to her? Answer me !"

"I..." He started.

"Have you hurt her? Because if you did," the King withdrew his sword and held it towards Jack.

"No!" Elsa reached out to stop him, and an icy blast shot from her palm and froze the sword. "he didn't do anything!"

Her parents were shocked. "Elsa?" They gasped.

"Look, I can explain. Just... listen to me, okay?" She said to them, fearing they would hurt either her or Jack.

Nodding slowly, and still in shock from what they just saw Elsa do, they took the chairs next to the dresser while Jack floated and Elsa stood. " Jack, Jack Frost gave me winter powers. A side effect was a new appearance, which I honestly like more. He gave them to me because I felt like I wasn't getting any attention from you guys, and said that now Im more special now."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry about not giving you any attention. Anna's younger, you know, and curious. We didn't mean to neglect you. We hope you forgive us?" The Queen apologized, embracing Elsa in a warm hug, not caring about Elsa's new body temperature.

Elsa smiled. They still loved her. Accepted her for who she was now. "I forgive you."

"Thank you, Jack, for helping Elsa." the King told Jack, who smiled back.

"I guess I should, uh, go." As he went to open the window doors, Elsa ran to him and hugged him. Hard. He returned the action and opened the doors. Waving a quick goodbye, he flew off.

"Now, if you are going to fly anytime soon, we need to find you some pants." Elsa's mother informed her. As the three walked out of the room , Elsa made a snowflake in her hands and Let it go.

* * *

**well, that's it! Or is it? Do you want another little one shot where Jack comes back? What do you want it to be about? Was this two shot too short? (Say that 5 times fast!XD) Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading! I like flames... Fire makes s'mores!**


End file.
